Fuckin' Perfect
by BtrNmKpfan
Summary: Odio mi vida, es decir, todo me tiene que pasar, me insultan, me golpean, me humillan. Nada más puedo desahogarme con las cortadas en los brazos de todos los días, ver con toda la sangre escurre por todo el baño y como se difumina la mirada es como si estuvieras en total 'paz'. Pero todo termina cuando despiertas, vuelves con lo estúpida que es la sociedad... Two-Shoots *-*
1. Chapter 1

Holis Little Towers,regreso con otro tendra 2 capitulos *-* sera mi primer fic largo :D

disfrutenlo ;D

* * *

Odio mi vida, es decir, todo me tiene que pasar, me insultan, me golpean, me humillan. Nada más puedo desahogarme con las cortadas en los brazos de todos los días, ver con toda la sangre escurre por todo el baño y como se difumina la mirada es como si estuvieras en total ''paz''. Pero todo termina cuando despiertas, vuelves con lo estúpida que es la sociedad.

Varias veces he pensado en suicidarme pero no tengo el suficiente valor para hacerlo, siento como si algo o alguien me dijera ''_No lo hagas''_, no sé si eso intenta salvarme o torturarme el resto de mi vida. Hoy fue el peor día en la escuela, revelaron mi homosexualidad, no sé cómo lo supieron pero hoy recibí maltratos más fuertes que antes y ahora estoy aquí en el cuarto del conserje volviendo a cortarme los brazos sintiéndome libre. Escucho que alguien me habla pero no lo veo bien por la falta de sangre en mi cuerpo y siento que también hacen presión sobre la cortada para detener el sangrado, pero por más que intento reincorporarme no lo logro y caigo desmayado.

*-*JoganPeaches*-*

Despierto en el estacionamiento de la escuela pero estoy dentro de un auto veo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie y no está mi mochila, de pronto escucho como una puerta se cierra y por el movimiento del carro detecto que se trata de la cajuela. Veo como alguien se para en frente de la puerta del conductor para abrirla y cuando entra no puedo creer quien fue el que me ayudo con el escurrimiento de mi sangre…

-Pero...como… ¿tú me ayudaste?-no podía articular una frase coherente

-Si-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Me dio mucha tristeza verte ahí tirado en el piso con toda esa sangre saliendo de tu cuerpo-me dijo con mucha sinceridad y angustia

-Pero todos los días hago eso y nunca te he visto preocupado por mí-dije con un tono poco serio

-Lo sé, pero después que se divulgara eso de ti me sentí muy estúpido por la clase de amigos que tengo-el seguía con el mismo tono de angustia y ahora de… ¿tristeza?

-Pero yo nunca te importe, tal vez solo hablamo veces pero nada más-

-Sé que es un comportamiento raro de parte de mí, pero créeme que te digo la verdad. Tú me importas-

-Pero no enti…-

-Podrías dejar de decir tanto ''Pero'', no dudes de mí, por favor-

-Ok creeré-dije soltando un suspiro-Y si te importo tanto, ¿cuál es mi verdadero nombre?-

-Emh…es…este… ¿Horacio?-dijo al parecer muy apenado

-Es ''Hortense''-dije con una pequeña carcajada-pero ya sabes que todos me dicen Logan-

-Y pues ya sabes que yo soy ''James Sexy Diamond''-dijo con una mirada picara

-Si como no-dije con desinterés fingido pero veo que él me trata de fulminar con la mirada-¿Y cómo me trajiste hasta tu auto?-

-No es obvio, te traje cargando-

-¿Por toda la escuela hasta aquí?-sentí como mis mejillas me empezaban a arder

-Si-dijo muy tranquilo y seguro

-¿Y nos vieron?-pregunte nervioso

-Claro que sí, pero tranquilo que no dijeron nada-dijo poniendo su mano encima de mi pierna

-No hagas eso, me pone nervioso-dije tratando de quitar su mano lo cual fue imposible

-Ya me había dado cuenta desde que te dije que dije ''yo soy_ ''James Sexy Diamond'' _''-dijo sin quitar su mano de mi muslo

-¿Soy tan obvio?-

-Si…te llamare ''Señor Obviedad''-

-No lo hagas-le suplique

-No me convences-dijo haciéndose el distraído

-Por favor-pude oír que hice berrinche como un bebe

-Lo hare solo porque no me pude resistir a esa carita-dijo y por fin me calme y vi como quito su mano de mi muslo-¿Quieres que te lleve a mi casa?...digo ¿a tu casa?-vi cómo se sentía apenado por el comentario

-A donde tú quieras llevarme, a mi casa, a tu casa, a donde quieras no hay problema-dije bromeando y vi como él se empezaba a reír y de un momento a otro los dos nos estábamos muriendo de la risa

*-*JoganPeaches*-*

Después de un rato de platicar mientras me llevaba a mi casa, llegamos y yo me intente despedir pero él me detuvo…

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?-

Suspire-Esta bien, ¿quieres pasar?

-Si no quieres hacerlo no hay problema, pero me voy a indignar-dijo y desvió la mirada como si fuera una telenovela

-Vamos, no te pongas de dramático-esta vez hice un puchero

-Me convenciste-salió del auto y me abrió la puerta, cuando salí cerró la puerta, fuimos a la cajuela por mi mochila, cuando la agarre el cerro la cajuela y le puso seguro a todo el auto. Caminamos por el camino de asfalto hasta la entrada de mi casa, cuando entramos a mi casa vimos a mi mama en la cocina.

-Logan hijo, ¿Quién es tu amigo?-pregunto mi mama cuando nos acercábamos y estaba lavando los trastes

-Mama él es…-trate de decirle pero James me interrumpió

-Soy ''James Sexy Diamond''-otra vez él se presentó como si fuera el más importante

-Si se nota jovencito-dijo mi mama en tono de alago

-Gracias señora-

-Basta de los halagos, mama vamos a estar en mi cuarto-le dije a mi mama y ella solo asintió. Subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, entramos y avente mi mochila al piso para luego sentarme en mi cama, acto seguido James se aventó pero en vez de sentarse se acostó con toda la libertad del mundo, cuando lo inspeccionaba me di cuenta de que su camisa se alzó un poco dejando al descubierto un poco de sus abdominales…

-Disfrutando del show o ¿quieres ver más?-hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos y cuando me di cuenta desvié la mirada

-No sé de qué estás hablando-

-Vamos, no tiene nada de malo…-se levantó para quedarse sentado-Además estas rojo como un tomate-

-¿Por qué se me nota tanto?-

-Tal vez sea porque eres pálido-paso sus manos muy suavemente por mi cara y por mis brazos-Y si te das cuenta a mí no se me nota mucho cuando me sonrojo porque mi piel es morena-dio una explicación muy razonable

-Tienes razón, pero yo no me voy a broncear si es lo que quieres-

-Por supuesto que no, tú así eres hermoso-sentí como mis mejillas se comenzaban a ruborizar

-Gracias, supongo-dije tratando de esconder mi sonrrojamiento. El agarro mi barbilla para que lo volteara a ver, y cuando choque con sus ojos me quede hipnotizado, íbamos acercando nuestras caras y sentí como con su brazo rodeaba mi cintura para que yo no me escapara. Pero ese momento mágico fue quebrado por la voz de mi mama que venía de abajo.

-Cariño, ¿quieren que les suba algo de comer?-

-No mama gracias-mi voz se oía con un tono de frustración

-No importa ya me tengo que ir o si no mi mama me va a matar-se levantó de mi cama y llego hasta la puerta

-Ok, adiós-yo estaba un poco triste porque no paso lo que quería

-Cuídate…-regreso hacia mi cama y me dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla-…Loggie-Bear

Salió de mi cuarto, escuche cuando a despidió de mi mama y el arranque del auto, cuando se fue me acosté bocabajo y me quede en un profundo sueño…

Me despierto por la vibración que emite mi teléfono, lo agarro y veo que es un mensaje del sexy…digo de James

_''Hola hermoso, que haces? (: -JD''_

_''Nda, y no me digas así porque sabes que me sonrojo :$...y tú?-LM''_

_'' ¿Hasta te sonrojas en chat?, tú sí que eres especial ;D-JD''_

_''Gracias, supongo…pero todavía no me dices que estás haciendo xD-LM''_

_''Estoy hablando por chat con el chico más hermoso que haya conocido C:-JD''_

_'' ¿Y cómo se llama? ¬¬ -LM''_

_''Su nombre es Logan Mitchell y si te interesa es pálido, bajito y su pelo es negro, y por la carita que escribiste creo que estas celoso e.e-JD''_

_''Estaba :D, pero cuando leí como era me calme-LM''_

_''Celostino xD-JD''_

_''Espérame, me llego otro mensaje ;)''_

De pronto a mi celular le llega otro mensaje pero esta vez es de un número desconocido, lo abro y lo que veo me deja en un estado de shock.

* * *

Subire la otra parte en un rato,espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ;D Dejen reviews

Besos

BYE ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the chapter two of my history ;D ...Siento escribir en ingles, es que todo el di estuve cantando xD

pero si les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero y lo disfruten

* * *

Era una foto pornográfica gay, pero en la cabeza del sumiso estaba mi cara, era obvio que era editada, pero el coraje que sentí en ese momento combinándolo con la tristeza fue suficiente para dejar el celular en mi cama e ir por mi navaja para desahogarme de mis penas. Oía que el celular vibraba y vibraba pero no quería ver porque sabía que eran mensajes de James…

_'' ¿De quién es?-JD''_

_''Loggie ¿quién es?-JD''_

_''Contéstame ._.-JD''_

_'' ¿Estas bien? Me estas asustando-JD''_

_''Iré para halla-JD''_

Cerré la puerta con seguro para que mi mama no entrara y me viera en el piso. Fui al baño, entre en la tina y empecé a cortarme. Sentía como la sangre volvía a escurrir por mi brazo, esta vez era un poco más fuerte…

*-*JoganPeaches*-*

Yo seguía un poco activo paro si estaba como ''ebrio'' pero esto se sentía muy bien. Oía gritos y que tocaban la puerta pero yo no respondía, y después de unos cuantos golpes escuche que mi puerta se azoto, vi como una persona alta entraba y detrás venia una mujer, detecte que era James y mi mama.

-Déjenme solo-en mi voz se encontraba una pesadez

-No vamos a hacer eso, los dos te vamos a cuidar-cuando dijo eso vi como le decía un par de cosas a mi mama, ella se salió y cerró la puerta con seguro. James se acercó a la tina y me quito el chaleco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-seguía con la misma pesadez

-Le dije a tu mama que te voy a curar, así que te voy a dar un baño para detener la salida de la sangre-él ahora me estaba quitando la camisa y de ahí siguió con el pantalón y los zapatos-solo te voy a dejar con tus boxers para respetar tu privacidad-abrió la llave para que saliera agua. Cuando el sangrado paro vacío la tina y la volvió a llenar para empezar a bañarme, cuando termino de lavarme el cabello le ordene que parara.- ¿Qué pasa Loggie?-

-Báñate conmigo-ya me encontraba un poco mejor

-Está bien-se quitó su chamarra y su camisa dejando al descubierto su cuerpo que, según yo, era como el de un atleta, tenia ''abdominales de acero'', y de ahí se quitó el pantalón y los zapatos. Se metió a la tina conmigo, empezó tallando mi pecho con la esponja y se fue con los brazos teniendo cuidado para no abrir las cortadas, fue bajando hasta mis piernas, yo lo detuve para poder hacer lo que hace rato no pudimos terminar, me acerque a él y nos besamos dulcemente, nuestros labios tenían sincronía y todo era perfecto.

Me voltee y mi espalda quedo contra su pecho, el envolvió tiernamente mi cintura con sus brazos y yo agarre su nuca y lo acerque para volver a besarlo. Nos quedamos unos minutos más así hasta que decidimos salirnos. Él se puso la misma ropa solo que yo le preste un bóxer ya que el que traía estaba mojado, y yo me tuve que cambiar toda la ropa porque la que tenía puesta hace rato tenia sangre.

-Levántate, vallamos a comer-extendió su mano para ayudarme a parar la cual yo tome

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A un lugar que se llama ''Karaoki Dokie*''-estabamos por salir pero yo me empecé a sentir mareado-¿Quieres que te lleve cargando?-él se ofreció

-Solo por las escaleras por favor-cuando dije eso el me levanto como si él fuera un príncipe cargando a su princesa, bajamos por las escaleras y cuando llegamos al final de estas le dije que ya me podía bajar, pero él no lo hizo, insistió en llevarme al auto lo cual no pude negar, vi a mi mama que nos estaba viendo raro, pero después de unos cuantos segundos creo que entendió que pasaba.

Salimos de mi casa y me llevo al auto, me bajo para abrirme la puerta y me ayudo a entrar. El también entro al auto y arranco para ir a nuestro destino…

Llegamos al lugar que era un restaurante-karaoke, nos adentramos y escogimos una mesa cerca del escenario que se usaba para cantar, pedimos nuestra comida al camarero y mientras esperábamos James empezó a hablar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?, fue por el mensaje que te mandaron ¿verdad?-su voz era seria y de angustia

-Sí, fue por eso-yo tenía un tono de voz triste

-¿Y de quién era?-

-No tenía nombre, era un número desconocido-

-Déjame verlo-estiro su mano para que yo le entregara mi celular. Se lo di y vio el mensaje, pero su reacción fue muy diferente a la mia solo saco su celular y empezó a buscar algo. En eso llego el camarero y nos entregó nuestra comida.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte un poco curioso

-Estoy buscando ese número creo que lo conozco-siguió así durante unos pocos minutos más hasta que volvió a hablar-Ese maldito-dijo furioso

-¿De quién es el número?-

-Es de un supuesto ''Amigo'', Franco-

-¿''Supuesto amigo''? pero si te llevas muy bien con el-dije con cara de confusión

-Sí, pero el que se mete con mi novio se mete conmigo-eso último que dijo me pareció muy tierno y por eso me sonroje y creo que mucho ya que el soltó una pequeña carcajada-Eres muy tierno, y por eso me encantas-me reí un poco pero después empecé a sollozar-¿De qué lloras?-

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que la imagen ya podría estar difundida por toda la escuela, mañana todo se burlaran de mi-yo seguía llorando

-Pero no lo harán, porque si no les rompo la cara-el me dedico una sonrisa

-Te ahorrare todo eso y me voy a suicidar-le conteste muy decidido pero seguía con lágrimas en los ojos

-No lo hagas-cuando dijo eso levante la cabeza, porque esa era la voz que siempre escuchaba en mi cabeza

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque…-pensó por unos momentos-Mejor te lo explico con una canción-se levantó de su silla y fue con el Dj y le pidió una canción, la música empezó a sonar y el comenzó a cantar:

_Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around…_

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me  
You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all i can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
see you same

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me

The whole world stares while i swallow the fear  
The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
Stringer ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?, Yeeeahhhhh oooohhh

Ooh pretty, Oh pretty, Oh pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfeeeeect  
Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you're fucking perfect to me

Yo empecé a llorar cubriendo mi cara con mis manos e inclinándome que dando como acurrucado. Sentí una respiración en mi cabeza, levante la mirada y vi que era James, él estaba de rodillas viéndome con una cara de tristeza, yo solo me lance a él para abrazarlo.

El empezó a susurrarme en el oído-Veras, cuando yo era un niño sufría de Bulimia porque estaba gordo y todas las personas me insultaban y decían que porque no moría porque yo ocupaba mucho espacio, varias veces pensé en suicidarme y casi lo hago pero unos amigos me ayudaron con eso y me cantaron la de ''Firework'' de Katy Perry para que yo entendiera que todo lo que me decían eran puras estupideces-el hizo una pausa y me beso en los labios-Ahora yo te canto ''Fuckin' Perfect'' para que entiendas que no estás solo y que no debes hacerlo. Solo que yo no soy tu amigo, soy tu novio, y te ayudare con tu problema por el resto de mi vida-

-Te amo James-

-Yo igual te amo Loggie-y nos volvimos a unir en un beso

* * *

*Es una obvia referencia a Victorious

este es un ''song-fic'' o eso creo :s ...espero y les haya gustado

Besos

BYE ;D


End file.
